


The Clique: Revenge Of The LBR's

by EnchantedStarlight



Category: The Clique Series - Lisi Harrison
Genre: Gen, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedStarlight/pseuds/EnchantedStarlight
Summary: The Clique . . . the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.





	1. P R O L O G U E

**PLEASE READ**

**To all reading right now, Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, this has been edited and if any error occurs, I'm sorry!**

\-----------------------------------------

**Notice:**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

**This story is a work of fiction. All names, characters, locations, and incidents are products of the Author's imagination or have been used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, locales, or events is entirely coincidental. The scanning, uploading, and electronic sharing of any part of this story without the permission of the author is unlawful piracy and theft of the author's intellectual property.**

**\- Pearly303**

\-----------------------------------------  
**P R O L O G U E**

 **Massie Block:** The Briarwood boys have invaded OCD and are taking over everything. Worse, the soccer boys have become so popular that the Pretty Committee's alpha status is in jeopardy. So Massie lays out a New Year - New Pretty Committee rule: Anyone caught crushing on a boy will be thrown out on the NPC — forever. But will she able to follow her decree when she sees that Derrington has ditched his shorts-obsession in favor of ah-dorable jeans while her subjects ditch HER?!

 **Alicia Rivera:** Is opposite of onboard with the boyfast. Her crush, Ralph Lauren-luh-ving Josh Hotz, is irresistible than Crème brûlée fro-yo. But is he worth losing her spot in the NPC? And taking on the wrath of Massie? But when she gets a second option, she can't help but think: "IS THIS THE HAND OF GAWD?!!!"

 **Dylan Marvil:** Is not sure whether to leave her alpha and friend for so many years. But when Massie calls her the F-word, she straightens her unruly red hair and permanently presses Massie Block out of her life. If only she could do the same with curly fries and caramel popcorn.

 **Kristen Gregory:** Has traded her sporty-chic Pumas for Billabong board shorts and a shark tooth necklace. But when she hears she's gotten a scholarship into Oxford in LONDON, she's out faster than you can say bullet-train!

 **Claire Lyons:** Spent all summer thinking about Cam's one blue eye and one green eye. But now he's moved on to a new girl faster than you can say cuh-yutest couple. At least Claire finally has a secure spot in the NPC — unless jealousy-flirting breaks the breaks the boyfast . . . and Massie finding out that she's starting her own Clique . . .

**The Clique . . . the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**

\-----------------------------------------

*Note: This fan-fiction is an AU of the book **_Bratfest at Tiffany_** , somethings will be the same and the remaining will be the work of the Author's imagination.

\-----------------------------------------


	2. o n e

**ALL STUDENTS MUST KEEP OUT UNTIL 8 A.M. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

"Puh-lease!" **Massie Block** ripped the sign off the frosted glass doors of the Cafè.

"What are you  _doing_?" gasped **Claire Lyons** searching the empty halls for witnesses.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"  **Dylan Marvil** pouted. "I've lost 10 pounds and it was  _not_ to do this."

"Come awn guys. Can we just take a look and get out of here?  **Kristen Gregory** protested. "If we ever get caught, it's over for me and I don't mean that as in _school-finds-out-get-expelled-over._ I mean  _mom-finds-out-get-grounded-to-death-over_."

"Kristen, our reputation as the Pretty Committee is on the line and you're worried about your  _mom_?" Massie shot back. She was trying to relax as the Alpha but they weren't making it any easier for her. As in, the new school semester started tomorrow and the Briarwood boys would start joining OCD since their school got drowned because the rooftop wave pool at Briarwood imploded and the girls of OCD had been super-excited to have boys at their school. Normally, the boys coming over would have been great news for the girls to have the full-awn attention of their crushes but things hadn't exactly gone right at Skye's Hamilton's end-of-the-year costume party.

"Point." a voice whispered. Massie turned and met the eyes of  **Alicia Rivera.** "Do my boobs look big in this top?" she whispered again.

"Alicia, you're late!" Massie replied, pretending she did not just hear that. Giving her friend top advice was the last thing she wanted to do right now, but she felt the need to say "No, nice outfit." Alicia smiled. "Now get serious. This mission is a top priority."

She opened the doors and walked in carefully. "And for the last time Kristen, we are not _breaking in_ ," Massie said air-quoting her. "This is  _our_  school.  _Our_  Cafè.  _Our_  right." She expected that to be some kind of guilt speech into making them think her way but all she got was:

"Eh"

"My"

"Gawd"

They stood in awe, gazing at the Cafè. It had been transformed into a massive sun-drenched greenhouse. The new walls were made of glass and the room's perimeter was lined with mini vegetable gardens framed by low white picket fences. The gardens sprouted ripe red tomatoes, carrots, scallions, peas, cucumbers, and fresh herbs. Rows of new bamboo tables and chairs displayed photos of the happily wrinkled local Westchester artisans who had volunteered to craft them. 

The Starbucks Kiosk had been replaced by a charming, old-fashion stagecoach. It stocked skin-clarifying Borba water (imported from Hong-Kong) and drinkable low-fat yogurt guaranteed to speed up hair growth (head only) and increase shine in less than a week. Quaint country product chalkboard signs listed the day's freshest produce (edamame and carrots) and the breakfast specials (buttermilk pancakes with chicken sausages, organic eggs Benedict, granola with locally grown-fruit), lunch specials (mac 'n' cheese sprinkled with nitrate-free bacon, free-range-turkey burgers, pizza with fresh tomatoes and mozzarella), and desserts (protein-packed chocolate brownies, calorie-burning mint-chip ice cream cake, and tooth whitening lollipops).

No more steel bars, plastic trays, or orange heat lamps. The Cafè had become a fabulously ah-dorable, eco-friendly farmer's market gone the twenty-first century. Under normal circumstances, Massie would have not seen anything wrong with the renovation. However, the circumstances were not normal so Massie saw every single thing wrong with the renovation.

Did she feel furious? No, Massie Block did not do furious. Instead, she felt violated.

 **Really, really** violated.

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: This fan-fiction is an AU of the book Bratfest at Tiffany, somethings will be the same and the remaining will be the work of the Author's imagination.


End file.
